EFW Smackdown 26th of March 2011
Smackdown Intro* *Kyles music hits and he addresses the audience* Kyle - Thank you ladies and gentleman, thank you, this evening, I am here to address none other, than the man you all despise, the #1 Contender for my baby, formed an alliance with an dysfunctional tag team, calls himself RPS, that’s right, The Rated R Superstar *boos at the sound of his name*, now, at my match with him, at Night of Champions, I intend to prove, to all of you haters out there that I am worthy of being identified as a TRUE champion, not some 1 hit wonder who got lucky 1 night and stole one, by a successful title defence against RPS, a worthy superstar, I will prove I am a true champion, and hopefully, earn you guys respect, as for RPS, well, after what he’s been saying to me for weeks now, I can’t wait to kick your ass at night of Champions ! *RPS comes down with Nexus and Adam either side* RPS - Kyle, Kyle, you silly boy, don’t spend time lecturing to all these disgraceful people who are not even worthy of my presence, yes, OFFENSE MEANT, just enjoy the time you have left with it, don’t embarrass yourself, don’t promise all your little friends out there something you can’t deliver, accept the fact that you simply won’t win at Night of Champions, and that I will walk away, new, and rightful, EFW, world heavyweight champion Kyle - RPS, since, putting my hands on you, might influence our match, and I might not be able to cave your skull in, nothings stopping me from doing this *super kicks Adam, then Nexus lunges forward to attack Kyle but runs into a WMD Match 1) Raj Singh vs. The Guru of Greatness *Centaion and BITW are making their way down the ramp when suddenly Chris Xtreme and PA attack them from behind* Chris - I know what I came for in WSE, I came for the World heavyweight title, well, that’s not happening due to POOR management. that’s right, it sickens me, how I am being made to compete in matches against people like BITW, and Cenation Chris Xtreme -You see, when I 1st came in to EFW, I was udner the impression I was gonna be bff’s with the fans, hang out and party backstage, make new friends, but then I discovered, EFW is much more than that, you either make friend, or make money, I don’t need no more friends, I got all I need outside of EFW, I came here to make money, and be the star of every match, every event of every week or every month of every year until I DIE ! Match 2) Centaion and BITW vs. Chris Jericho and Chris Xtreme ''' *Adam EEF walks out* Now, I know I kinda seem like that “supporting role” in the Nexus story, many of you over look me as one of the Chris Jericho, and PringlesApprentice jobbers, well news flash I BEAT AWESOME ONE AND WARTUNE LAST WEEK, NOT 1 OF THE TOUGHEST COMPETITORS IN THE EFW, NOT ONE, BUT TWO, IN THE SAME MATCH, WITH MY FRIENDS BANNED FROM RINGSIDE, yet you despicable people still overlook me, sure I may not be the European Champion, AND tag champion, but I am a tag champion, not just a tag champion, but I am much more than that, I AM A SAINT, I DESERVE MORE RESPECT, I DESERVE A WORLD TITLE SHOT AND I DESERVE - *Adam is interrupted by Ghost Hunters music* '''Match 3) Ghost Hunter vs. Adam EEF *TUO’s entrance ends and then Nexus comes out down the ramp towards TUO* Nexus - ladies and gentleman, LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, SHUT UP, AS YOU ARE ABOUT TO WITNESS A MOMENT IN HISTORY, I AM GONING TO BE THE 1ST ONE TO KICK THE SH!T OUT OF THIS WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP, ONCE AND FOR ALL, NO ONE THREATENS MY EUROPEAN TITLE, YOU GOT THAT ? NO ONE, NOBODY’S TAKING THIS BABY FROM ME, I WILL BE THE 1ST ONE TO LEAVE THIS FOOL FLAT OUT ON HIS BACK AFTER I CAVE HIS THICK SKULL INTO THE- *Nexus is interrupted with a ferocious spear from TUO and the match gets started* ' ' Match 4) Nexus vs. The Ultimate Opportunist for the European Title ''' '''Match 5) Samir and Rated Peep Superstar vs. Awesome One and Wartune *Samir’s music hits* For weeks, WEEKS I worked my ass off for a shot at the EFW championship, only to have it taken away by a last minute knock off replacement, that’s right, Gayvid Falcon, the current EFW champion now scheduled in a match at Night of Champions, with, Hunter, but me ? Oh no, no no no no no, I’m not even in a match at Night of Champions, no, not YET anyway Booker - You bet dawg, because, I been lookin at you lately, you’z outta your usual shape, you ain’t been winnin nothing, perhaps its best, if I give you, an opportunity to compete at Night of Champions, for Ivans title ? Samir - IC title ? Really ? Come on Booker, I know you were slow but I didn’t think you were that slow, that is below my status, I DESERVE AN EFW TITLE SHOT Booker T - Well keep dreamin’ playa, because guess who you got next, and if you manage to beat this gentleman right here, I’ll think about MAYBE, putting a lower card superstar, in a lower card title opportunity match, NOW CAN YOU DIIIIG THIS GUY, SUCKKKKKAAAAAAAA *Kyles music hits and the fans go crazy* Match 6) Kyle vs. Samir RATE CARD OUT OF 10 (posted by Nexus)